DS Collection Card
The DS Collection Cards (DSコレクションカード DS korekushonkādo) are three cards included in Oshare Majo Love and Berry ~DS Collection~. They allow the fashions made in the Fashion Creator to be read and used in the main game. The player can also name their fashions using hiragana, katakana, Latin letters or symbols. These cards are not compatible with the arcade version due to their custom nature, and with the arcade game itself not having said features. Availability Japanese versions *''Oshare Majo Love and Berry ~DS Collection~'' (exclusive) Appearance Hair & Makeup version The card itself shows a pink silhouette of American Casual Cap. The design, however, depends on the player's decision. There are four available templates, which are all based on existing cards. *A cap, identical to American Casual Cap *A knit cap, identical to Pixie Knit Cap *A knit hat, identical to Cool Knit *A cowboy hat, identical to Bejeweled Cowgirl Hat Dress Up version The card itself shows a pink silhouette of Floral Hoop Dress. The design, however, depends on the player's decision. There are four available templates, which are all based on existing cards. *A dress, identical to Floral Hoop Dress *A frilled dress, identical to Symphony Frill *A fitted tee, identical to Fitted Tee Girl *A sweater, identical to Comfy Sweater Footwear version The card itself shows a pink silhouette a pair of heels similar to Pink Ribbon Heels. The design, however, depends on the player's decision. There are four available templates, which are all based on existing cards. *A pair of heels, similar to Pink Ribbon Heels *A pair of loafers, identical to Olive Loafers *A pair of sneakers, similar to Fresh Lemon Sneakers *A pair of boots, identical to Lace-up Boots There are four patterns available for each template. Lucky Color The Lucky Color of the ~DS Collection~ Cards is a randomly generated palette that is automatically selected when the player makes a new save file. They can be any color from the list of Lucky Colors. Tips It's best to avoid these cards as the Dress Up Power is only as strong as Event cards. Lower Dress Up Power can lead the player more likely to lose, or not reach 1st Rank, despite the small Lucky Color bonus. There are many good alternatives to these cards. The actual Hair & Makeup and Footwear cards these templates are based on can be recolored with Magical Hat Color and Miracle Foot Color, respectively, while there are various Dress Up cards to choose from, with some granting an additional bonus depending on which character is used. If the player lacks a certain amount of cards, these cards can be a mediocre replacement limited to ~DS Collection~. ~DS Collection~ comes with ten cards, with these three included.If a buyer doesn't have any Japanese cards beforehand, since Japanese cards have different barcodes compared to international releases, they can be used to cover their weaknesses for some stages. These cards do not cover every stage, however. The templates available for each type are limited, being at four each, leading to some detrimental weaknesses if the player does not have enough cards to cover their weaknesses. *There are no cards specifically for the Disco or Seaside Stage within the selection of Dress Up cards **The card Ojouhin Check may cover the Disco weakness, it was created for the game before the Disco was even released. *There are no hairstyles for the Seaside Stage, Idol Stage, and Ball **For the middle's case, Flowy Semi Long may work. **For the latter's case, Pretty Long Rolls can cover this weakness. *There are no footwear cards for the Disco. Overall, these cards are more of a novelty than anything. It's best to just use the actual cards instead of creations made. They can only be mediocre replacements for some, but not all cards, but other than that, there is no real purpose that these cards can serve. Etymology Japanese Coming Soon Taiwanese Mandarin Coming Soon English Coming Soon Descriptions Original Old みんながつくったヘア＆メイクアップのオリジナルデザインをよびだしてあそんじゃお★ みんながつくったドレスアップのオリジナルデザインをよびだしてあそんじゃお★ みんながつくったフットウェアのオリジナルデザインをよびだしてあそんじゃお★ New みんながつくったヘア＆メイクアップのオリジナルデザインがよびだせるよ★ つづけてスキャンするとデザインがきりがわるあたらしいオシャレをたいけんしよう！ みんながつくったドレスアップのオリジナルデザインがよびだせるよ★ つづけてスキャンするとデザインがきりがわるあたらしいオシャレをたいけんしよう！ みんながつくったフットウェアのオリジナルデザインがよびだせるよ★ つづけてスキャンするとデザインがきりがわるあたらしいオシャレをたいけんしよう！ Translated Old Let's bring out and have fun with the original Hair & Makeup design that everyone made★ Let's bring out and have fun with the original Dress Up design that everyone made★ Let's bring out and have fun with the original Footwear design that everyone made★ New Let's bring out the original Hair & Makeup design that everyone made★ Try experiencing a new fashion design change by continuing to scan! Let's bring out the original Dress Up design that everyone made★ Try experiencing a new fashion design change by continuing to scan! Let's bring out the original Footwear design that everyone made★ Try experiencing a new fashion design change by continuing to scan! Gallery Cards DS Collection Card Hair and Makeup.jpg|Old version of Hair and Makeup Card DS Collection Card Dress Up.jpg|Old version of Dress Up Card DS Collection Card Footwear.jpg|Old version of Footwear Card Fashion Creator DS Card Creation Menu.png|The menu for Fashion Creator Hair and Makeup Card Customization.png|Available templates for Hair & Makeup Cards Dress Up Card Creation Menu.png|Available templates for Dress Up Cards Footwear Card Creation Menu.png|Available templates for Footwear Cards See also *The Magical Decoration Card, the other card exclusive to Oshare Majo Love and Berry ~DS Collection~. Category:2006 Category:~DS Collection~ cards Category:Hair & Makeup Cards Category:Dress Up Cards Category:Footwear Cards Category:Miscellaneous cards Category:Lucky Color: Varies Category:Cards